Le Pacte
by Khisanth et Enan
Summary: Draco en mauvaise position rencontre une créature de la nuit, elle lui propose un pacte, son sang contre sa force, quel choix entre sa mort proche et un pacte aux conditions inavouée?
1. chapitre 1

**RoPacte Sanguini**

Auteur : Khisanth

Genre : alors, c'est un peu sanglant mais rien de choquent, enfin selon moi

Couple : Aucun pour le moment mais seras néanmoins Yaoi, z'êtes prévenu

Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont à J.K Rowling (merci à ange de un cisme pour me l'avoir fait remarquer lol)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Il courrait, insensible aux branches lui fouettant le visage, il fuyait pour sauver sa vie.

Derrière lui, un groupe d'hommes tous en capes noires, armés de baguettes, qui lançaient sans relâche une pluie de sortilège tentant de toucher leur proie.

Qu'avait-il fait ? Rien, si ce n'est refuser de s'abaisser à obéir à un homme mégalomane et défendre ses idéaux, lutter contre une tyrannie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Sautant de coté il esquiva de peu un rayon vert qui continua sa course vers un arbre, le faisant éclaté sous sa puissance, des bouts de bois volèrent dans tout les sens l'arrosant lui et ses poursuivant d'échardes, n'ayant rien pour se protéger il se fit toucher par l'un de ces éclats, trébuchant il porta une main à son flanc mais poursuivit néanmoins sa course malgré le liquide chaud qui commençait à couler.

Il courut encore longtemps, slalomant entre les arbres et évitant difficilement les sorts lui étant destinés, il déboucha finalement dans une clairière ou reposait en son centre une sorte de caveau, voyant du coin de l'œil ses poursuivit pénétré à leurs tour dans l'espace dégagé il s'élança vers le monument dont la porte lui faisait face, il put mieux distinguer les dessins couvrant la paroi.

Blessé et fatigué il ne fit pas attention au sentiment étrange naissant en lui, n'ayant en tête que trouvé un abri provisoire, même si pour cela il devait violer une sépulture. Courant tant bien que mal il se rapprocha de la porte mais à peine fut-il à 7 mètres de celle-là qu'un sort le frappa dans le dos, l'envoyant s'écraser contre cette dernière.

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits et se redressant il vit les hommes approcher, malgré leur masque il était prés à parier que tous affichaient des sourire moqueurs, c'est vrai, qu'y a-t-il de plus risible que lui, Draco Malfoy, l'arrogant prince des Serpentards, blessé et à la merci de tous ?

S'appuyant plus fermement sur la porte et se redressant autant qu'il lui était possible il soutint le regard de ses agresseurs avec toute le mépris dont il était capable, affichant par la même occasion un sourire plein de dédain, après tout n'est pas Malfoy qui veut, il avait beau être en piteux état il n'en restait pas moins un sang pur ayant reçu une éducation d'aristocrate, il fut récompenser de son effort par le grognement de l'un des hommes.

« Pensais-tu sincèrement pouvoir nous échapper longtemps Malfoy ? demanda l'un des hommes

§ J'avoue que non, mais j'aurais au moins eu le mérite de vous faire suer, après tout vous ne devez pas faire beaucoup d'exercice, parce que je doute qu'embrasser des bas de robes soit très fatiguant, répondit le jeune homme

§ Tu aurais mieux fait de nous suivre au lieu de te borner à aller avec ce vieux fou

§ Vieux mais puissant, sans compter que je ne m'abaisserai pas à votre niveau, je suis un Malfoy je ne m'incline devant personne et encore moins un demi-sang, répliqua Draco

§ Ton père l'a bien fait

§ Mon père est un fieffé imbécile voilà pourquoi il l'a fait, il est une honte à notre famille, jamais nous ne nous sommes abaissé devant quiconque !

§ Quel arrogance, crois-tu que c'est suffisant ? Tu n'es rien, juste un gamin qui parle d'honneur quand il ne sait même pas ce que c'est

§ Toujours est-il que j'en ai plus que vous, les esclaves n'avait-ils pas le même comportement que le votre ? N'est-ce pas ainsi qu'ils montraient leur soumission ? Je suis peut-être un « gamin » mais un gamin libre de ses choix ce qui n'est pas votre cas, lorsqu'une erreur est faite je ne suis pas puni comme un elfe de maison, dis moi, ne t'as-il jamais demandé de lui apporter ses pantoufles ?

§ Espèce de …. SCARUS

Le rayon frappa de plein fouet le jeune homme faisant apparaître sur son corps de multiples plaies qui se mirent à saigner abondamment, la force du sort le fit de nouveau d'écraser contre la porte qui cette fois s'ouvrit sous le choc faisant tomber le garçon ensanglanté sur le sol de pierre alors que les hommes à l'extérieurs s'étaient mis à rire grassement.

Gémissant il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ouvrit les yeux pour voir où il était, son regard tomba sur une forme sombre accroché au mur du fond, il n'eu pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la chose qu'un autre sort le percuta lui envoyant comme des couteaux chauffé à blanc dans tout le corps, hurlant sous la douleurs il se replia d'avantage sur lui même serrant les dents. Lorsque le sortilège pris fin il s'écroula sur le sol haletant, la vision troublée par des lumières blanches qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être en pleine nuit.

Péniblement il se redressa et s'éloigna des sorciers, mettant autant de distance que possible entre eux et lui, espérant encore stupidement que quelqu'un, n'importe qui, vienne l'aider à se sortir de ce pétrin, même Weasley, il serais prêt à l'épouser si il le sortait de là …. Rien, nada, niente, personne à part ces abrutis qui le regardait avec stupidité, se moquant de sa situation. Si seulement on pouvais l'aider, même le diable, mais pitié QUELQU'UN !

S'adossant à la paroi il poussa un soupir, jetant un regard aux hommes qui le regardaient d'un air gourmand maintenant, GOURMAND ? Il avait du louper un épisode, depuis quand un méchant regarde sa victime avec un air aussi lubrique, ça en devient effrayant.

Se collant d'avantage au mur il rencontra se qui ressemblait à une jambe, s'accrochant à celle-ci instinctivement il se mit à souhaiter de toute ses forces du renfort, une aide quelconque mais qui soit assez fortes pour empêcher ces hommes de s'approcher plus !

« _Tu veux de l'aide ?_

§ Pardon ?

§ Tu te parles tout seul maintenant Malfoy ?

§ …

_§ Il est inutile de parler à vive voix, ils ne sont pas à même de m'entendre, toi seul à un contact avec moi_

Regardant sa main accrocher à la jambe il se dit qu'il était impossible pour une personne normal d'être en mesure de communiqué ainsi avec lui, mais il était dans le monde de la magie, qu'est-ce qui était exactement du domaine de l'impossible ? Peut-être effectivement qu'on pouvait l'aider, serrant d'avantage le membres en sa possession il jeta un regards aux autres personnes dans la pièce, il sursauta, ces derniers semblaient figés.

« _Je suis peut-être affaiblie mais je suis encore capable de petits tours de passe-passe_

§Parce que figé le temps est un tour de passe-passe ?

§_ Pas le temps, seulement ces trois personnes_

§ Pourquoi me parler ?

§ _Tu veux de l'aide non ? Je suis prêt à t'en donner_

§ Qui es-tu et qu'es-tu? En échange de quoi es-tu prêt à m'aider?

§_ Tu es direct, j'aime ça, pas de temps en palabre inutile. Je suis un nosferatu, quand à mon nom tu ne l'auras que si jamais tu acceptes de faire un pacte avec moi._

§ Un pacte ? Et en quoi consiste-t-il ?

§_ Tu te lies à moi, et je serais ton serviteur et ton protecteur._

§ Tu es un vampire ?

§ _Non, je suis un nosferatu, je ressemble à un vampire mais contrairement à ceux-là je suis plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant._

§ Soit, qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu respecteras le pacte ?

§ _Je ferais avec toi un pacte de sang  
_

Tout fugitif qu'il fut, Draco Malfoy était avant tout un fils d'aristocrate destiner à reprendre les entreprises familiale lorsque le moment serait venue, donc il se devait d'avoir une connaissance parfaite des us et coutumes du monde magique en relation avec les affaires, les pactes en faisaient naturellement partis.

Un pacte de sang, comme son nom l'indique repose sur la puissance du sang, les deux individus faisant parti du pacte s'engagent à le respecter jusqu'au bout sans une fois s'en écarter sous peine de destitution de la magie, c'est-à-dire devenir un cracmol, ou/et déchéance social.

Recourir à ce pacte est extrêmement rare, non seulement il est chère payé mais en plus les conséquences en cas d'écartades sont énormes, c'est le seul pacte qu'il est impossible de contourner, pour tout les autres il existe une parade mais celui là…

« _Décides-toi humain, je ne tiendrai pas encore longtemps, mais si ça peut t'aider, je peux te dire que ton corps les attire comme des mouches sur un cadavre._

§ Je crois que j'aurais put m'en passer, fit Draco avec une goutte de sueur à l'idée d'un rapprochement entre lui et ces hommes

§ _Il était juste dans mon intention de t'aider vu que tu sembles avoir du mal_

§ Merci mais s'était pas nécessaire. Qu'as-tu comme condition pour ce pacte et pourquoi veux-tu le faire avec moi ?

§ _Ca fait 100 ans peut-être plus que je suis enchaîné à ce mur et j'en ai assez, la seule façon que j'ai de m'en détacher est de faire un pacte même si pour cela je dois mettre ma fierté de côté. En échange de cette libération j'accepte d'être ton serviteur._

§ Pas de durée ?

§ _Seul ta mort mettra fin au pacte, mais dépêches toi_

§ … Bien j'accepte de faire avec toi ce pacte, mais pour pouvoir le faire il me faut ton nom, ton VRAI nom

§ _Le nom que m'a donné ma mère à ma naissance est Harry, je n'ai pas de nom de famille_

§ Bien, es-tu prêt ?

Draco distingua un mouvement dans l'obscurité et il décida de la pendre comme un hochement de tête, regardant au sol espérant trouver quelque chose de coupant il sursauta quand la voix du vampire… non nosferatu résonna dans sa tête :

_« Ne t'ennuis pas a cherché une lame, approches toi et laisses moi te mordre_

§ Tu n'as pas tord, mais qui me dis que tu n'essayeras pas de me rouler et de me vider?

§ _Tu es méfiant c'est normal, dans ce cas tend moi ton poignet, je te promet de ne pas essayer de boire, mais je n'y serais pour rien si un peu de ton sang touche mes lèvres_

Fronçant les sourcils et n'ayant rien pour contrer l'argumentation il remonta sa manche droite et tendit son poignet vers l'endroit où devrai normalement se situer sa tête vu que ce dernier était toujours sous le couvert des ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il sentit un souffle effleuré sa peau sensible il ne put retenir un frisson mais il continua jusqu'à entrer en contact avec une paire de lèvres sèches, ces dernières s'étirèrent comme pour un sourire avant de s'ouvrirent et que deux canines ne plongent dans sa chaire, aussitôt une douleur aigue apparut le faisant hoqueter et retirer son poignet où désormais deux petits trous étaient visible. Reprenant ses esprit il regarda la zone d'ombre il allait parler quand il entendit des froissements de tissus derrière lui, se retournant il vit les deux Mangemorts s'approcher de lui, reculant il percuta un corps, ce dernier lui souffla avec un ton d'excuse :

« _Je n'ai pas put les garder plus longtemps, il est temps de finir le pacte si tu ne veux pas finir en putain_

§Oui, à ton tour de faire couler ton sang

§ _Approches ton poignet jeune mortel et reçoit mon sang_

Obéissant Draco leva son bras et mis sa blessure juste sous la bouche du nosferatu alors que les Mangemorts le regardait suspicieux, sentant un liquide entrer en contact avec la plaie il récita d'une voix forte :

« Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, dernier descendant de la famille Malfoy accomplit avec toi, Harry, nosferatu de ton état, un pacte de sang. Que nos deux sangs mêlés servent de signature. A compter cet instant nous sommes lié par ce pacte et seul la mort de l'un de nous deux y mettra fin. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

§ Moi, Harry, aussi appelé Daemon, dernier nosferatu, m'engage sur mon sang et mon honneur à rester aux côté de celui qui sera mon maître jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, à compter de cet instant nous sommes liés par le pacte du sang. Qu'il en soit ainsi.

S'ensuivit un intense flash de lumière, obligeant tout les humain de la crypte à se protéger les yeux, lorsqu'ils les rouvrir ils virent en face d'eux un jeune homme dont l'age était impossible à deviner. Faisant à peu prés 1m70 il arborait une longue chevelure blanche lui descendant jusqu'aux genoux, son visage qui aurait dût ressembler à celui d'un ange était déformer par un rictus affamé, ses yeux d'un vert électrique semblaient briller tellement ils étaient intenses, vêtu d'une sorte de camisole en cuir rouge sombre il semblait ne pas être à sa place en ce lieu, souriant largement dévoilant par la même occasion deux canines effilées il se jeta sur les intrus.

Celui qui était le plus près du jeune homme connu une mort rapide par rapport aux deux autres, il ne se fit que décapiter, sa tête allant s'écraser contre l'un des murs dans une gerbe de sang avant de rouler sur le sol.

Le deuxième à mourir se fit arracher le bras tenant la baguette avant de tomber en arrière le cœur arraché. Une pose s'ensuivit, laissant au troisième et dernier Mangemort la possibilité de s'enfuir pendant que le nosferatu s'abreuvait de l'organe encore chaud, ce que l'homme fit avec sagesse, laissant tomber son repas Harry s'apprêta à partir à sa poursuite mais un mot suffit à le stopper, se tournant vers son jeune maître il le regarda avec curiosité, soupirant le garçon répondit à sa question muette :

« Il y a eu assez de morts, pas la peine d'en faire plus

§ il voulait votre corps et vous le laissez partir ? Il vous a chassé comme un animal, a voulu vous tuer et vous lui laissé la vie sauve ?

§ Je te l'ai dit il y a eu assez de morts, fit le garçon en lui passant devant et en s'apprêtant à sortir mais il fut arrêter par celui qui désormais était son serviteur

§ Il est caché derrière un arbre et attends que nous sortions pour nous tuer, voulez-vous toujours le laisser vivant ?

§ Tu pourrais l'arrêter sans le tuer j'en suis sûr, alors pourquoi ne pas me dire plutôt que tu as faim ?

§ Par délicatesse ?

§ Vas te nourrir puisque tu es si affamé, je prends les devants, fit le jeune homme en secouant la tête et en ramassant une baguette encore à peu prés propre pendant que le nosferatu disparaissait de sa vue.

Se relevant il jeta un dernier coups d'œil à la crypte puis sortit en se recomposant son masque de froideur qui l'avait quitté jusque là.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez surement remarqué j'ai arranger ce chapitre, vu qu'il y avait rien pour indiqué les prise de parole j'ai arrangé ce petit problème. Le troisième chapitre est en cours d'écriture mais surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews parce certaine de vos question me donne des idées pour mettre un peu plus de piment dans l'histoire 

Merci d'avance

Khisanth


	2. Chapitre 2

Titre : Le Pacte

Auteur : Khisanth

Couple : Aucun pour le moment mais futur Yaoi

Disclamers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

Notes : Je remercie Enan pour son aide, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai continué décidé cette fic, en fait à la base c'était juste un essai mais vu qu'elle a émis un avais positif et qu'elle est plutôt bon juge des valeurs j'ai continué. Donc on se lève tous pour Enan !

Mici ma grande.

« _blablabla_ » c'est les pensées des perso, bon d'accord y en a pas beaucoup et vous l'auriez deviné, mais bon c'est pour la forme lol

Bonne lecture à tooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssssssss !

* * *

**Votre attention s'il vous plait**

**Comme vous allez le constater les paroles ne sont pas précédé de tiret mais de zigouigoui qui représentent les paragraphe normalement ( § ) en fait c'est pareil pour enan et son dernier chapitre de CLAS (Coeur Lumineux, Actes Sombres).**

** La raison est simple, se fait un plaisir de nous virer nosmises en formes meme aprés rectifications, ce chapitre je voulait le mettre dans la matiné mais je me suis pris la tete pour aucun résultats donc j'ai baissé les bra s et j'ai pris un substitut. De plus il est possible que certains mots soient manquant, j'y peux absolument rien, faut se plaindre au site, parce que franchement j'ai beau être tétu il l'est encore plus que moi.**

** Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci d'avoir lu ce message**

** Khisanth  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

Lorsque Draco sortit de la crypte il ne vit rien à part les arbres, n'entendit rien à part le vent dans les branches, pas de trace de … son serviteur, dieu il sentait qu'il allait avoir du mal à s'y habituer, mais il allait devoir s'y faire, jusqu'à la mort il serait à ses côtés, dur de faire autrement après le pacte.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait en faire ? Et puis comment il devait l'appeler ? Harry ou Daemon ? Son prénom semblait lui poser problème et il devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas lui avoir donné son surnom avant le pacte, devait-il le connaître ? Et puis mince il avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un nosferatu, une sorte de vampire vu qu'il se nourrit de sang, mais en plus puissant selon ses dires, mais pourquoi plus puissant et c'est quoi les différences ? Tient en parlant de sang il n'avait toujours pas de nouvelles, bah tant pis, il le rejoindra bien.

Soupirant et ne préférant pas penser une seconde à ce qu'il faisait au dernier Mangemort il s'avança entre les arbres écartant de ses pensées ce problème de servitude, reprenant la direction de Poudlard il s'occupa l'esprit en pensant à ce qu'il pouvait s'y dérouler, espérant naïvement que le combat serait finit en sa faveur.

Slalomant entre les arbres et ne faisant attention à rien il ne s'aperçut pas de l'ombre qui le suivait en silence. Lorsqu'il passa devant le tronc qui s'était pris de plein fouet le sort il se rappela sa blessure, portant une main à son flanc, il constata qu'elle semblait s'être arrêtée de saigner pour le moment mais qu'elle était toujours douloureuse, poussant un soupir il continua son chemin indifférent à son environnement.

Quand il arriva enfin à la lisière de la forêt il se cacha derrière l'un des arbres et jeta un coup d'œil au parc.

Malheureusement le combat n'était pas terminé, même si les membres de l'école était en surnombre il n'en restait pas moins qu'ils étaient principalement composés d'enfants, seul le bouclier doré les entourant empêchait un trop grand nombre de perte, les Mangemorts, eux, enrageait face à cette protection, d'ailleurs en y réfléchissant s'était sûrement l'œuvre du directeur, un bon point pour lui, malgré sa sénilité il en restait néanmoins puissant…

Regardant autour de lui Draco ne vit rien qui ne puisse lui permettre de regagner ses rangs et si jamais il essayait la moindre initiative de son côté il était fichu, même plus que ça, quelqu'un sortant de la forêt pour rejoindre le bouclier n'allait sûrement pas passer inaperçu. Enrageant sur sa poisse le jeune homme sera la main tenant la baguette du défunt Mangemort jusqu'à ce que ses articulations lui fasses mal, il sursauta quand une voix s'éleva à sa droite, tournant rapidement la tête et manquant par la même occasion de se faire un torticolis il regarda avec surprise le nosferatu à ses côté.

Jusque là il n'avait pas put le voir distinctement, mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus sous le couvert des arbres mais sous la lumière de la lune il fut surpris de ce qu'il vit et dans le mot surpris j'entends agréablement surpris.

Au départ il s'était attendu à un monstre hideux, à la peau parcheminé mais en fait il ressemblait plus à un top model directement sorti de l'un de ses magazine de mode.

Des cheveux noir très long lui descendant dans le creux du genou,_ tient ils n'étaient pas blanc ?_ Une peau d'albâtre, un visage fin au trait délicat qui n'était plus déformé par un rictus quelconque, des oreilles pointues ou étaient accrochés des anneaux, des lèvres pulpeuses presque rouges sang, un nez délicat et des yeux légèrement en amande d'un vert profond et envoûtant, il ne devait pas être plus grand que lui, c'est-à-dire dans les 1m70, son espèce de camisole moulante en cuir rouge sombre ne laissait pas trop de place à l'imagination laissant ainsi voir un corps fin et élancé, quand il remarqua que son inspection n'avait pas échappé à son… serviteur, il détourna les yeux et rougit, semblant ne pas remarquer sa gène le nosferatu pris la parole :

« J'espère que ce que vous voyez vous plait.

§ Hein… mais… non pas du tout… enfin si mais non… enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, commença à balbutier le jeune homme rouge pivoine puis reprenant son contrôle, je ne m'était seulement pas attendu à ce que tu ais une apparence aussi humaine

§ A quoi vous attendiez-vous ? Un monstre aux grandes dents digne des plus populaires contes et légendes ?

§ Et bien… oui, j'avoue que cette idées m'a traversé l'esprit, avoua Draco à contre cœur

§ Merci pour votre honnêteté

§… Il faut que j'aille les rejoindre, je peux pas les laisser se débrouiller seuls, pourras-tu m'aider ? demanda le Serpentard à son compagnon

§ C'est possible, faut-il les tuer ?

§ Oui, le but est de les faire partir avant qu'il n'y ait trop de blessés dans nos rangs

§ Bien, je resterais à vos côtés jusqu'à ce que vous ayez atteint le bouclier, après j'irais les tuer, fit calmement le nosferatu

§ Avant d'y aller, je peux te demander quelque chose?

§ Oui

§ Comment dois-je t'appeler ? Harry ou Daemon ?

§ Je préférais Daemon mais si vous préférez Harry je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, seulement c'est mon nom de mortel et je ne le suis plus, maintenant allons-y »

Sentant que son compagnon ne voulait pas d'avantage s'étendre d'avantage sur le sujet il s'élança à ses côtés vers le bouclier, contournant les troupes du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Courant aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait il ne cessait de regarder les Mangemorts à sa droite qui pour le moment ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de leurs présence, accélérant encore en espérant que ça ne change pas Draco regarda droit devant lui, sautant par-dessus quelques petits buissons et évitant les trous qu'ils connaissait pour avoir passé 7 ans dans cette école. Tournant la tête de l'autre coté il regarda Daemon courir silencieusement, on avait l'impression qu'il ne touchait pas le sol comme un fantôme, soudain un éclair jaune éclata juste devant lui le faisant s'écarter de sa trajectoire et arrêter de regarder la personne à ses côtés.

Pestant contre le seigneur de l'Ombre, Draco tendit sa baguette vers le groupe de Mangemorts qui s'approchait d'eux et lança un puissant Stupéfix qui immobilisa 2 des poursuivants, esquivant de justesse un autre sort, il réussit tout juste à reprendre son équilibre avant qu'un rayon rouge n'entre dans son champ de vision, tentant malgré tout de l'éviter il se jeta à terre, rouvrant par la même occasion sa blessure, gémissant sous la douleur et se tenant le flan il ne fut pas préparé pour éviter le deuxième sort, fermant les yeux il se prépara à l'impact mais celui-ci ne vint pas, à la place il se retrouva dans les bras du nosferatu qui se mit à courir avec souplesse distançant rapidement les Mangemorts qui pourtant ne se lassaient pas d'essayer de les toucher.

Reportant son attention sur le visage de son sauveur il fut assez surpris d'y voir une expression indifférente, le fait de l'avoir sauvé ne signifiait-il rien pour lui ? Merde, il pourrait au moins avoir l'air fier de lui tout le monde ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir aider un Malfoy !

Ce dernier ne fit aucunement attention à la nouvelle inspection dont il était victime et entra dans le bouclier pour être tout de suite mis en joue par au moins 4 baguettes, laissant son fardeau poser les pieds au sol il ne s'en écarta cependant pas, sentant la manière dont il s'appuyait contre lui, jetant un rapide regard sur la tête reposant sur son épaule puis au combat, il reporta son attention sur le groupe de sorcier lui faisant face, un homme d'age mûr et aux cheveux étonnamment graisseux lui ordonna d'une voix sèche :

« Écartez-vous de lui !

§ Il est blessé au flanc droit, sa blessure c'est ré-ouverte et elle saigne à nouveau, venez le chercher avant qu'il ne s'écroule

§… C'est pas la peine, je peux me tenir debout, va aidez les autres, fit le Serpentard

§ Comme vous voulez, répondit le nosferatu »

Il attendit que le garçon se redresse puis s'écarta d'un pas toujours mis en joue par les sorciers présent, une fois qu'il en eu fait un autre le graisseux fit signe à l'un de ceux qui le visait de venir s'occuper du blessé, un jeune homme châtain s'approcha du blond et le soutint par les épaules, il le dirigea ensuite doucement vers la porte principale du château mais ce dernier refusa et se tourna vers le nosferatu immobile, puis vers l'homme qui jusque là était le seul à avoir parlé :

«Professeur, il n'est pas une menace pour nous, au contraire…

§ En êtes-vous sur monsieur Malfoy ?

§ Oui, il ne nous fera pas de mal, il nous aidera à combattre les Mangemorts

§ Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'il le fera ?

§… Il est lié à moi par un pacte de sang, fit le jeune blond en baissant la tête »

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe, laissant le temps à chacun de digérer l'information comme quoi, lui, Draco Malfoy avait fait un pacte aussi ancien avec un individu dont personne ne savait rien et qui, rien qu'à l'aura qu'il dégageait, donnait des frissons à presque toute les personnes présentes. Ce fut un vieil homme à la longue barbe blanche qui brisa le silence :

« Vous avez fait un pacte de sang avec cet créature monsieur Malfoy ?

§ Oui monsieur

§ Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

§ Il s'appelle… mais il fut coupé par le nosferatu qui éleva la voix faisant sursauter le groupe

§ ELLE ? Ayez au moins l'obligeance de parler de moi avec plus de considération surtout quand je suis à portée d'ouïe, pour votre information vieil homme je suis Daemon et j'espère qu'a l'avenir vous vous en souveniez à moins que la mémoire ne vous fasse défaut en même temps que votre jeunesse

§ DAEMON ! S'écria le garçon scandalisé

§ Quoi ? Demanda innocemment le nosferatu en le regardant

§… Rien, va aider les autres je crois qu'ils en ont besoin, soupira le blond

§ Bien maître »

Draco regarda son compagnon obéir et marcher vers le champ de bataille passant le bouclier afin de s'occuper directement des Mangemorts, il poussa un soupir et reporta son attention sur le groupe, lequel regardait effaré la créature obéir au jeune homme sans aucune trace de rébellion ni de contestation, ce fut de nouveau le vieillard qui réagit le premier :

« Ainsi c'est vrai, soupira-t-il, monsieur Zabini emmené votre camarade voir l'infirmière

§ Et le monstre ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux gras

§ Une fois le combat terminé nous l'amènerons dans mon bureau ainsi que monsieur Malfoy, je crois qu'une discussion s'impose »

Sous le regard des adultes Zabini dirigea son camarade vers le château sans tenir compte de ses protestations comme quoi un Malfoy n'avait pas besoin d'aide et qu'il était tout à fait à même de marcher sans assistance, ce à quoi son camarade répondait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de le laisser embrasser le sol, ceci étant encore plus désastreux pour son image d'aristocrate que de se faire aider à marcher, à quoi un long silence lui répondit.

Reportant leur attention sur le combat ils furent surpris de voir que le combat n'était plus une affaire de sorts et de malédiction mais une véritable boucherie. La créature, ce…Daemon était un monstre, un démon, une créature du Diable, un suppôt de Satan. Tout autour de lui le sang giclait, la chair se déchirait et les cris se mélangeaient en une chorale macabre, le peu de Mangemorts arrivant à lui lancer des sorts sans toucher leurs camarades agonisants étaient presque dans la seconde suivante victime de la mort personnifiée.

Les sorts quand à eux n'avaient aucun effet, même l'Avada qui pourtant était le plus fréquent semblait ne pas l'affecter, les autres sorts de magie noire pourtant réputer de mortel non plus.

Rien n'était plus facile, ils ressemblaient tous à des fourmis, tout aussi pathétique, gigotant dans ses étreintes, agitant misérablement leurs petits morceaux de bois comme autant de pattes, espérant vainement qu'il serait atteint, n'avaient-ils donc pas remarqué qu'ils lui étaient inférieurs ? De misérables insectes, des êtres primitifs. Il ne comprendrait jamais l'entêtement des humains. Pourquoi vouloir continuer de lutter quand il est clair qu'on a affaire à plus fort que soit ? Pourquoi s'obstiner à utiliser les mêmes moyens quand il est visible qu'ils sont inutiles ? Sont-ils donc si stupides ? La mort est-elle donc si attrayante ?

A une époque il aurait aimé mourir mais pas comme eux aujourd'hui, car ce soir était le moment du Sabbat. Il n'avait plus foulé ce sol depuis au moins un siècle, il ne s'était plus abreuvé à une gorge depuis autant de temps, le sang lui manquait ainsi que les cris d'agonie de ses victimes, ils étaient ses drogues. Ce soir la plaine sera rouge et il fera en sorte que la lune aussi en prenne le reflet. Ce soir était la nuit du sang car lui, Daemon, était de nouveau libre, libre de marcher de nouveau, de tuer de nouveau même si pour cela il avait dut abandonner sa VRAI liberté, celle avec laquelle il lui est possible de faire ce qu'il lui plait quand il lui plait, mais le prix en valait la chandelle.

Regardant autour de lui il ne vit que des restes de corps, des membres épars, de la chaire dénudée et des os à nus, il s'était de nouveau laissé aller, tout à ses réflexions il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'il faisait, résultat il n'avait pas savourer comme il se devait ce moment de plénitude. Soupirant il regarda les derniers hommes en noirs encore vivants, bien décidé à rattraper les sensations perdues.

Il s'élança, rapide comme le vent, à la rencontre des survivants mais il ne les atteints jamais, alors qu'il n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètre il avaient disparut dans un pop sonore laissant à la place une herbe encore vierge de toute souillure, s'arrêtant déçu il se retourna, reniflant de frustration, et se dirigea nonchalamment vers le bouclier se léchant les doigts où restait encore du sang et quelque morceau de chair, rien de très savoureux, du moins il avait goûté meilleur, notamment celui des jeunes filles vierges ou encore les nouriceaux, d'un savoureux …. Miam, il en bavait presque rien qu'a s'en souvenir.

Suçotant un bout de doigt il regarda ceux qu'il avait aidé avant…. d'éclater de rire. Dieu qu'ils étaient ridicules, avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes ou encore ceux qui tournaient au vert avant de rendre leurs dîner en se tenant le ventre, quel comique. Haussant un sourcil il regarda le bouclier disparaître avant de porter son attention sur le groupe qui l'avait _accueillit_, regardant parmi les autres enfants présents il ne vit pas celui qu'il cherchait, se concentrant sur les odeurs il ne parvint qu'à capter une minuscule parcelle de celui qu'il devait servir, contrarié il s'avança rapidement vers le groupe, le balayant du regard il remarqua que le jeune homme châtain manquait aussi, portant son attention sur le vieil homme il lui demanda d'une voix froide :

« Où avez-vous fait emmener Draco Malfoy ?

§ A l'infirmerie, comme il était blessé et que nous n'étions pas à même de l'aider ici même, nous avons jugé préférable de l'envoyer là-bas, répondit celui-ci

§ Vous l'avez emmené dans une… infirmerie ? demanda incrédule Daemon

§ C'est cela, acquiesça le vieillard

§ Vous voulez sa mort ? Grinça le nosferatu, vous l'envoyer se faire soigner par ces vautours ? Etes-vous donc aussi sénile que vous ne le laissez croire ? »

Daemon s'éloigna rapidement laissant pantois les personnes présentes. Il repéra rapidement l'entrée du château. Passant les portes il s'arrêta dans le hall le scannant du regard à la recherche de son maître, était-il donc si stupide pour se laisser entraîner vers cette pièce d'assassinat ? Avait-il tellement envie de mourir ? Laissant là ses questions il huma l'air à la recherche de l'odeur du jeune homme, il finit par en capter une fragrance venant d'une porte, sans s'attarder il la passa ignorant les sorciers l'ayant suivis jusque là.

Avançant rapidement il longea un couloir sombre seulement éclairé par quelques maigres flambeaux avant de s'arrêter brusquement lorsqu'il se trouva face aux escaliers mouvant, grognant d'agacement devant ce phénomène inattendu il se tassa sur lui-même puis bondit à l'assaut des escaliers, sautant rapidement de l'un à l'autre en maudissant les sorciers de leur imbécillité, n'avait-il donc rien à faire que d'enchanter leurs demeures dans le seul but d'ennuyer les gens et eux-même par la même occasion?

Atterrissant souplement sur le palier où l'odeur se faisait la plus forte il se retourna pour voir ses poursuivant aux prises avec les escaliers, leur dédiant un sourire moqueur il s'avança dans l'ombre du couloirs ignorant totalement les regards noirs que lui lançaient certains des professeurs.

Marchant rapidement il ne prêta aucune attention aux personnages des tableaux qui se cachaient derrière leur cadre ni aux torches qui faiblissaient sur son passage, après tout pourquoi ces phénomènes le dérangeraient ? Quoi de plus normal quand une créature comme lui passait ? Il fallait être fou pour oser s'interposer entre lui et son but, et même suicidaire si on savait qui il était, et puis qui pouvait se vanter d'avoir saigner à blanc plus de vingt vierges en une nuit ? Qui n'avait jamais fait une orgie dans une nursery ? C'était le bon temps, celui où il était libre et régnait sur la nuit, avec l'aide de ses compagnons.

Stoppant ses pensées en même temps que sa marche il entra dans la pièce dans laquelle était son maître. Ce dernier était sur un lit le buste dévêtu laissant à la vue de tous un torse pale et imberbe légèrement musclé seulement marqué par la plaie sur son flanc, ôtant son regard de cette peau qui avait l'air si douce il le fixa sur la femme qui tenait dans une main un panier avec une potion et des bandages et dans l'autre une bassine remplie d'eau chaude, le nosfératu se plaça rapidement entre elle et son maître en jetant un regard noir au jeune homme châtain qui l'avait amené ici avant de fusiller du regard la sorcière :

« Qu'aviez-vous l'intention de faire ?

§ De soigner mon patient maintenant poussez-vous

§ Bien sur, rétorqua-t-il ironiquement, pour que vous le tuiez ? J'ai déjà rencontré des charlatans comme vous qui se disent médecins mais qui ne sont rien d'autre que des semeurs de poisons

§ Et bien sachez que se n'est pas mon cas, maintenant laissez moi faire mon travail !

§ Vous pouvez toujours rêver vieille…, une main sur son bras l'avait empêché de prononcer le dernier mot qui n'avait rien de charmant, tournant son regard vers le blond il le vit secouer la tête, bougonnant il s'écarta légèrement mais resta près du lit en surveillant l'infirmière comme un rapace, à la moindre erreur il lui arracherait la gorge pour ensuite l'empaler tel Vlad dans ses grands jours puis la laisserait aux corbeaux, par contre il garderait la tête pour sa collection personnelle on lui avait dit que les têtes réduites porte bonheur, souriant devant ce plan on ne peut plus attirant il attendit l'erreur qui ne vint pas à sa plus grande tristesse, à la place la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à un groupe de sorciers essoufflés et échevelés :

« Tout va bien Pompon ? Demanda le vieil homme

§ Oui, fit-elle en achevant son bandage puis s'adressant à son patient, la potion va aider vos tissus à se régénérer plus vite mais elle n'aura pas disparu avant au moins 1 ou 2 jours donc pas d'effort ou vous risquez de la rouvrir, cependant je vous rassure, vous n'en garderez pas de cicatrice

§ Merci madame

§ Bien vous allez donc pouvoir nous accompagner dans mon bureau pour une petite discussion essentielle

§ Oui monsieur, répondit docilement le garçon en remettant sa chemise trouée et ensanglantée avec une moue de dégoût, mais avant qu'il n'ai put la fermer elle brilla puis redevint comme neuve, tournant son regard vers le nosfératu jusque là silencieux le blond lui murmura un merci du bout des lèvres auquel répondit un hochement de tête.

Sans attendre le groupe se dirigea vers le bureau directorial, arrivé devant la gargouille ils firent halte et le directeur souffla le mot de passe assez bas pour que personne ne l'entende mais s'était sans compter l'ouie surdéveloppée de Daemon qui esquissa un sourire moqueur devant le _sucre d'orge_.

* * *

°°OOoo..ooOO°°

* * *

_**Réponse aux reviews :**_

Onarluca : Vala la suite, j'espère qu'elle t'a plu

Rey : Mais je continue cette fic, la preuve un nouveau chapitre, hop, trop forte moua (complètement timbrée)

Michat : T'inquiète pas pour les reviews, moi aussi je suis nul pour les écrire, j'en écrit des tonnes mais remplit de connerie lol

Satya : Mici beaucoup, voilà la suite

Ichy-chan : Ralala les cheveux blancs, c'est vrai que c'est une énigme, mais pas pour moi Mais je te rassure tu connaîtra la raison dans le prochain chapitre. KiSsouille et mer ci pour ta review.

Sélène : Je ne considère pas tellement cette fic comme un AU, ça pourrait mais je trouve pas. Sinon pour les cheveux, tu auras la réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ton message.

Kida Saille : Perso je trouve pas que se soit tellement un AU, mais après chacun sa définition, j'avoue ne pas la connaître parfaitement. Tu aimes bien le look de Harry ? Moi aussi lol

Paprika Star : Tu aimes bien mon chapitre ? Tant mieux alors. Tu sais quoi ça me fait super plaisir que tu aime bien Draco et Daemon ! Et pour ce que Draco à l'intention de faire, ben va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre ;)

Ange de un cisme : oups j'ai honte de moi pour la faute sur J.K.Rowling (# #) tu es TROP FORTE ! Comment t'as deviné que Harry et Dæmon étaient une même personne ? lol Sinon je rappelle une toute petite chose, je ne suis pas l'auteur de Lune Sanglante, moi c'est Khisanth et celle qui fait LS c'est Enan, vala, c'est juste une petite précision sinon pour le rapprochement c'était pas voulu de toute façon il est que temporaire alors… Pour les précisions sur le « c'est quoi un nosferatu à part un vampire » ben va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre, dsl

Zaika : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira

Grosse Marmotte : lol merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, et puis en plus comme ça tu n'as pas droit au gentil petit Harry, niais, adorable avec une bouche en coeur et des yeux scintillant tellement plein de bonne volonté que s'en est écoeurant 

Warriormeuh : Moi ? Inspiré de Hellsing ? Ce mangas tout simplement magnifique et fantastique ? OO comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ? (je peux arrêter de mentir ?) N'empêche que t'as totalement raison, mais je te rassure je vais pas COMPLETEMENT pompé sur cette œuvre, après tout faut garder un minimum d'originalité non ?

Alinemcb54 : Devine  bon on peut dire effectivement que Harry Potter et Harry nosferatu sont une seule et même personne mais ça reste à déterminer par la suite, j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu. KiSsouille

Demoniac Cat's : Tu disais que le chapitre précédent était légèrement gore, celui-ci tu l'as trouvé comment ? lol, j'adore le gore, mais bon faut pas que ça tombe dans le ridicule non plus, enfin, j'espère que tu as apprécié le chapitre

Yami Ni Hikari : Un mot, MERCCCCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, lol j'espère que ce chapitre t'as autant plus que le premier 

Chleom : Ralala que de question, ben je pense que tu auras la suite dans les prochains chapitres lol merci pour ton message

Tama : Oula j'espère que tu m'en veux pas, je vous est fait BEAUCOUP attendre pour ce chapitre, gomen nasai

Lennesjk : merci pour le compliment, j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plu

* * *

Ayyyyeeeezzz a fini de répondre aux reviews ! Bon je vous dit au prochain chapitre et pis hésitez pas pour les reviews hein, faut surtout pas se priver, même pour mettre une connerie lol 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Le Pacte**

Auteur : Khisanth

Genre : AU potentiel, fantastique certes mais aussi plein d'autes genres que j'ai pas envie d'énumérer (non je suis pas faignante !)

Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling

Couples : Futur Yaoi, couple en prévision yaoi à prévoir (zetes prévenus)

Notes : c'est surtout un chapitre tranquilou par rapport au précédent mais en compensation il est plein de réponse (mais pas à la question des cheveux niark, en indice c'est une idée du mangas Hellsing)

§ Blablabla » parole des personnages

_Blablabla _: pensées des perso

Comme d'hab apprécie plus les tirets ou alors c'est qu'il m'aime pas donc il sont remplacé par ça : §

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Ils étaient tous rassembler dans le bureau du directeur, ce dernier était quand à lui tranquillement installé derrière son étude et attendait patiemment que tout le monde est pris ses aises.

Minerva était à gauche et gardait les lèvres pincées en essayant vainement de ne pas regarder le reste de l'assemblée ce qu'elle réussissait assez bien en soi. Toujours aussi droite et immobile, les cheveux tirés en un chignon impeccable, les vêtements propres à la coupe sévère et à la teinte sombre, elle était l'exemple même du professeur sévère et intransigeant.

A coté d'elle était assis le professeur Flitwich, bien calé au fond de son siège les jambes tendues et l'air légèrement tendu il regardait vivement de tout les cotés en évitant de croiser le regard des autres convives. Un jour il faudrait qu'il lui demande comment il peut supporter d'être regarder tout les jours de haut par tous et de ne jamais trouver de meubles à sa taille, il faudrait lui aussi qu'il fasse un effort, mais comment le petit professeur prendrait le fait qu'il mette une chaise à sa taille ? Probablement vexé, en plus il y a de fort risque qu'elle ressemble à un porte bébé, la tablette et les sangle d'attache en moins.

Ensuite venait Draco Malfoy qui lui était tout à fait à ses aises, à croire qu'il était chez lui, baladant son regard dans la pièce et lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil aux autres personnes présente, ce gamin sait vraiment bien cacher qu'il est mal à l'aise, pour un peu on pourrait le croire, d'accord on le croirait, mais personne ne peut le tromper, lui, Albus Dumbledore, après tout il fallait vraiment bien connaître les hommes pour réussir à garder Severus dans cette école ! Combien de fois l'irascible professeur était venu dans son bureau lui hurler qu'il n'en pouvait plus de ces élèves qui ne comprennent rien à l'art subtil des potions et qui n'étaient même pas foutu de savoir remuer une potion tellement leurs intelligence était limitée à boire, manger, jouer, dormir ? Bien sur, il avait toujours su le remettre dans le droit chemin, au moins jusqu'au mois suivant, évitant toujours de lui rire au visage en lui avouant que lui-même était un cas désespéré en potions et que de toute façon seul lui, Severus Snape avait le physique et le mentale pour cet art au combien ennuyeux et fastidieux, mais jamais il ne lui avait dit, courageux mais pas suicidaire non plus.

En parlant du loup, ce cher professeur semblait n'avoir d'attention que pour la créature derrière Mr Malfoy, lui lançant ses meilleurs regards noirs qui en faisaient trembler plus d'un mais pour une fois il se fit complètement ignorer. Voir le visage du professeur se colorer ainsi de rouge alors qu'il se fait superbement snober à quelque chose de jouissif … et de particulièrement frustrant, seul lui, Albus Dumbledore peut déclencher ce regard et l'ignorer, d'accord c'est une pensée particulièrement stupide et immature mais on ne se refait pas. De toute façons il fallait être un peu fou pour faire ce qu'il faisait non ? Oui il était le meilleur, qui d'autre que lui pouvait 1°/ diriger une école 2°/ tenir tête au plus grand mage noir que le monde est connu 3°/ être à la tête d'une organisation secrète ayant pour but son élimination 4°/ réussir à faire chanter le premier ministre et 5°/ être aussi génial ? Franchement ?

Sortant de ses pensées relativement égocentrique il dévisagea la créature avec laquelle s'était lié son élève, à première vu et à la seconde elle ne représentait aucune menace, bien sur, ça s'était le premier avis de toute personne la rencontrant pour la première fois, mais après son…combat ? Carnage ? contre les mangemorts il était plus qu'évident que les apparences sont trompeuses, c'est vrai qui pourrais croire que cet être avec une bouille aussi mignonne et cette petite grimace d'ennuie pouvait facilement tuer de manière atroce plus de 30 sorciers maléfique ? Mais en regardant de plus prés on pouvait ressentir le danger qu'elle représentait, autour d'elle on percevait son aura. Pas visuellement non, mais dés qu'on était prés d'elle on sentait nos poil s'iriser et une envie pressante de prendre ses jambes à son cou se faisait sentir, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas pour rien que dés son entrée dans le bureau Fumseck se soit enfui, et puis si lui n'avait pas l'obligation de tenir cette réunion il l'aurait volontiers suivit. Il sortit de ses pensées en sentant un regard posé sur lui, reprenant pied avec la réalité il s'aperçut qu'il fixait toujours la créature et que celle-ci lui rendait son regard sans laisser filtrer la moindre émotion.

Secouant la tête le vieil homme se redressa et s'exclama d'une voix trompeusement enjouée :

« Bien, je suppose que vous savez tous pourquoi nous sommes réunis non ?

§ ….

§ Bien, alors nous allons pouvoir commencer, Mr Malfoy auriez-vous l'obligeance de nous raconter comment vous avez fait la rencontre de cette cré… heu, de votre ami, se rattrapa le directeur en sentant l'air s'alourdir d'un seul coup lui donnant des sueurs froides

§ Je fuyais des mangemorts dans la forêt et j'ai fini par me réfugier dans une crypte, j'était blessé et n'avais plus ma baguette, quand ils sont entrés ils m'ont envoyé un sort qui m'a projeté contre le mur du fond, plus exactement prés de Daemon

§ Comment ça ? demanda McGonagall

§ Et bien il était attaché au mur voyez-vous, il ne touchait pas le sol pour être exact

§ Bien, continuez, l'incita le directeur

§ Je reprenais mes esprits quand il m'a parlé par télépathie, en fait j'avais une main sur sa jambe et ça lui facilitait ma tache, et pendant qu'il me parlait il a … figé les mangemorts, comme avec un stupéfix

§ Que vous a-t-il dit exactement ? Demanda le directeur, curieux

§ Que les hommes voulaient me violer, qu'il le sentait, que ça faisait plus de 100 ans qu'il était accroché à ce mur et que si le fait de se mettre à mon service pouvait lui permettre de bouger à nouveau il était d'accord, c'est par garantie qu'il m'a proposer de faire un pacte de sang

§ Et vous l'avez cru ! Cracha Snape

§ Je n'avais pas tellement d'autre solutions professeur, se défendit Draco, ou je me faisait violer puis tuer ou je lui faisait confiance et réalisait ce pacte avec lui, entre deux maux je préfère celui qui me semble le plus supportable

§ Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce dans quoi vous vous êtes mis Mr Malfoy ? Vous avez fait un pacte certes mais un pacte de sang et en plus avec une créature dont on ne connait absolument rien, n'avez-vous donc aucune once de jugeote ? Cria presque le professeur de potion

§ Et j'aurais mieux fais de faire quoi selon vous professeur ? De me laisser violer puis tuer par ces porcs alors qu'il y avait une source d'aide possible juste a coté ? S'énerva à son tour le blond

§ CA SUFFIT, la voix du directeur claqua comme un fouet ramenant le silence puis reprenant plus calmement, ce qui est fait est fait, nous devons maintenant réfléchir sur ceci, Mr Malfoy, quels sont les closes qui vous ont été données ?

§ Il serait à mes côtés et serait mon serviteur, en échange je lui rendais la liberté de se mouvoir

§ Il y a une autre close à ce pacte qui n'a pas été énoncé, il ne peut pas être le seul à avoir des obligations c'est impossible et grâce à ce pacte une close peut être mise sous silence sans pour autant que ce dernier ne soit pas réalisable, en tant qu'héritier de la famille Malfoy vous devriez le savoir, alors quelle est votre condition ? demanda le directeur au nosferatu jusque là silencieux

§ …, seul le silence lui répondit

§ Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de mettre une close sous silence monsieur le directeurs, sinon elle aurait été dite à voix haute, fit Draco en se redressant et en se tournant vers son serviteur, ainsi tu as mis une autres condition, je peux savoir en quoi elle consiste ?

§ Oui, répondit simplement celui-ci toujours impassible

§ Et quelle est cette close si ce n'est pas trop te demander ? Grogna le blond en serrant les dents

§ Votre sang

§ ……..QUOI ? S'écria le serpentard en se levant, comment ça mon sang ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici ? Expliques-toi avant que je m'énerve vraiment, prévint le serpentard en serrant les poings

§ Je suis un nosferatu, un démon, les vampires sont une dégénérescence des miens, même s'ils se croient tout puissant ils ne sont rien qu'une sous race née de la décadence de la mienne, en temps que tel ils ont gardé quelques uns de nos aspects, le besoin de sang en fait parti. La close que j'ai mis sous silence et concernant votre sang est qu'en échange de mon obéissance vous devez me fournir en celui-ci, c'est aussi simple que ça, mais si ça peut vous rassurer vous ne garderez pas de marques de mon repas, fit Daemon en souriant montrant une pointe de croc

§ Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit ? Demanda le directeur

§ Parce que sinon il aurait réfléchit plus longtemps à ma proposition, de ce fait je n'aurais pas put garder les hommes figés donc je n'aurais pas put être libéré, une occasion pareil ne se présentent pas tout les jours, la preuve ça fait 90 ans que personnes n'est entré dans cette clairière, même les animaux l'évitent alors un humain…, fit le démon fataliste

§ Tu as donc fait ce pacte dans le seul but de pouvoir être libéré à nouveau c'est ça ? fit froidement le serpentard

§ Bien sur, pour quoi d'autre ? demanda le nosferatu en levant un sourcil interrogateur

§ Et bien… je pensais…que…, balbutia Draco

§ Oh, vous pensiez peut-être que c'était parce que vous étiez en danger ? C'est vrai que ça rentre en ligne de compte, j'avoue que le fait que vous vous fassiez dépuceler devant moi m'aurait frustré mais bon j'aurais put vivre avec, mais il faut reconnaître que ça vous a aidé à vous décider non ? Fit le nosferatu avec un sourire dédaigneux

A l'entente de cette phrase les adultes s'étaient tous retournés vers la créature avec sur le visage des expressions allant de la stupeur au dégoût, mais aucune n'égalait celle du jeune serpentard.

Ce dernier était debout derrière sa chaise, faisant face au nosferatu, une expression de fureur sur le visage, on avait l'impression qu'il attendait la moindre occasion pour ce jeter sur celui qui lui avait juré fidélité, cet espèce de connard l'avait juste utilisé, il l'avait POSSEDE !

Les Malfoy exploitent et manipulent les autres pas le contraire, il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles, les lui faire ravaler jusqu'à l'en étouffer avec, jamais encore on ne s'était autant joué de lui, et dire qu'il l'avait cru, qu'il lui avait fait confiance, en fait rien, il l'avait juste aidé dans ses propres intérêts, il l'avait sauvé du sortilège juste pour sa pomme, il … minute, d'après Dumby il ne connaissait pas totalement les implications de ce pacte, jusqu'où s'était-il lié à la créature ? Après tout il devait mourir pour qu'elle soit libre non ? Alors pourquoi Daemon l'avait-il sauvé ?

Reprenant son calme, Draco se tourna vers le directeur et lui demanda :

§ Monsieur, je crois qu'on ne m'a pas tout dit sur ce pacte, je suis lié à lui mais jusqu'à quel point ? Qu'arriverait-il si je mourrais assassiné ?

§ C'est une question pertinente Mr Malfoy, et bien, pour y répondre franchement, je ne sais pas trop, d'après les quelques écrits que j'ai put lire dessus les deux protagonistes sont liés jusqu'à la mort de l'un ou l'autre, mort naturelle j'entends, à ce moment là le survivant est défait du pacte, par contre il est dit que si la mort était prémédité alors les deux personnes meurent ensemble, l'une de son meurtre et l'autre d'une mort douloureuse

§ Donc si je comprends bien il est obligé d'attendre que je meurt tout naturellement c'est ça ? Demanda Draco avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage

§ Je pense que oui

Le blond sourit de plus belle devant cette confirmation, il allait lui faire payé, oh oui, il avait tout le temps devant lui, ricanant mentalement il imagina déjà ce qu'il pourrait lui faire faire, lavé ses chaussettes ? Non trop banal, lui faire laver les toilettes après que ses deux gorilles y soient passés ? Non plus, il allait pué ensuite et il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il empeste son air, alors quoi ? Réfléchissant il ne vit rien qui pourrais être assez déshonorant et cruel pour lui faire payé sa manipulation et le coup qu'avait pris sa fierté de Malfoy, relevant la tête il vit que tous le regardaient, reprenant un air froid il leur rendit leurs regards, puis se tournant vers le directeur il attendit que ce dernier parle ce qui ne tarda pas :

Bien étant donné les circonstances vous allez avoir une chambre en plus dans vos appartements Mr Malfoy, naturellement vous gardez ceux qui vous ont été attribué en temps que préfet, c'est votre serviteur qui y couchera

§_ il est obligé d'avoir un lit ? Après tout il à dormit sur un mur pendant prés d'un siècle_, bien

§ Vous pouvez y allé, leur fit le directeur

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas encore debout se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie, Draco dans les premiers suivit par Daemon, auquel il lui démangeait de lui faire manger son poing, _ne t'inquiète pas mon grand je vais te faire morfler, comment je sais pas encore mais je vais te pourrir l'existence_, fière de ces résolutions il s'avança dans le couloirs menant à ses appartements sans regarder en arrière, si il l'avait fait il aurait vu une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de celui qui était désormais son serviteur.

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Vala le prochain chapitre, j'espère qu'il t'a plu autant que le deuxième

Satya : Mais de rien ma grande, et voila le suivant

Zaika : Lol contente que tu ais aimé chapitre précédent, désolé que ce chapitre soit moins sanglant

Warriormeuh : ralala Hellsing est un manga trop FOOOOORRRTT et j'adore Alucard, bon c'est vrai que la pouffe de Celas à coté fait tache mais bon ça met bien la différence entre les deux non ? lol sinon au sujet des médecins tu verra ça par la suite, merci pour ta reviews (l'une des plus longue )

Tama : Voili voilou un chapitre plein d'explication, j'avoue qu'il est plutôt chiant mais dis toi que tout n'est pas encore dit lol

Ichy-chan : ralal les cheveux blancs, je vais pas tarder à l'expliquer, enfin dès que je trouve le bon moment pour. Franchement tu trouve pas qu'un peu de cruauté c'est pas si mal, bon là y a pas que de la cruauté y a pas mal de sadisme aussi mais bon un peu de rouge ça met une touche de couleur non ? (…je pars en vrille là)

Popov : bien vu pour le manga sauf que Van Helsing c'est un film, le manga c'est Hellsing tout court lol

Nienna-lo : lol merci pour ta reviews, et pis ma fin à moi elle est pas sadique je coupe pas en plein milieu d'un moment avec du suspense comme beaucoup (pk, Parce que je deteste quand on me le fait alors je vous l'épargne, quelle clémence quand même… je suis en train de me lancer des roses toute seule là)

Lunicorne : la troisième fic que t'aime bien ? Et c'est quoi les deux autre ?

JriddleZ : alla les questions ! La curiosité ! Tu vas tout voir par la suite mais faut bien que je laisse un peu de suspense pour que vous vous trituriez le cerveau non ? Sinon ce n'est pas marrant

Alinemcb54 : Je crois que j'ai brisé tes illusions sur le côté protecteur là, d'accord il l'est mais c'est par obligation rien de moins, sinon juste une petite chose, Harry et Daemon sont une seule et même personne, Harry est le nom que lui ont donné ses parents et Daemon celui qu'il a hérité au fil de ses massacres

MuiMui : les couples c'est franchement une bonne question, je sais toujours pas moi-même, j'hésite, je me tâte mais y a rien qui vient c'est chiant, en fait j'en veux tout plein, bon du RW/HG c'est obligé et j'ai pas envie de changer, mais alors pour le reste…. Sûrement un HP/Dm mais j'ai aussi envie de faire un HP/SS comme me l'a suggéré Enan, et comme j'ai peut-être l'idée d'un couple à 3, c'est dur hein ? Donne moi ton avis si tu as une idée

Chleom : LES CHEVEUX ! y en a trop qui me pose la question, je vais pas tarder à vous donner la réponse promit, mais si tu veux avoir plus d'aide reporte toi au mangas Hellsing, c'est de là que me vient l'idée. Sinon moi aussi j'aime bien le Ryry sombre et sanglant à souhait, ça m'énerve quand il est trop niais

Ange de un Cisme : En fait je me suis pas mal renseigné et on m'a bien aidé (Merci Enan) pour le genre de cette fic, il en résulte de que c'est un AU potentiel pour le moment, c qui explique bien le caractère inhabituel de notre héros au cheveux corbeau (ouah trop beau je fais des rime ) Sinon pour le pourquoi du comment il est ce qu'il est et comment il est devenu ce qu'il est ben va falloir attendre (oui encore je sais c'est pas la peine d'en rajouté franchement ) lol allez j'espère juste que ce chapitre aura un peu plus éclairé ta lanterne sur les termes de ce contrat (dont je suis plutôt fière entre nous)

Yannick : on presse pas les auteurs sauvage ! Sinon merci d'apprécier ma fic j'espère que la suite te plaira

Demoniac Cat's : en fait après renseignement j'ai décidé e faire de cette fic un AU potentiel donc va falloir se mettre dans l'idée que Harry n'est pas de cette époque et que peut-être il a été à Poudlard, pour le moment je suis pas encore fixé sur son passé

Paprika Star :et voila la SSUUUIIITTTEEEEUUUUHHH, j'ai mis trop de temps à la finir parce que certain passages m'ont un tantinet bloqué je l'avoue. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre aura mis un peu de lumière sur les aboutissant de ce pacte (c'est le but en fait )


	4. Chapitre 4

Titre : Le Pacte

Auteur : Khisanth

Genre : je pense qu'une fois que vous avez lu les premiers chapitres vous avez compris l'ambiance générale non ? Enfin c'est hémoglobine, meurtre, allusions de viol et langage par moment fort peu élégant.

Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas, ils sont la propriété de J.K Rowling, même le petit Daemon snif snif (T-T) on devrait accorder aux fanficeuses et fanficeur le droit de garder les personnages savamment modifié non ?

Couples : Futur Yaoi, couple en prévision pour savoir lesquels ben…. Ce n'est pas la peine de demander

Notes :

-Blablabla » parole des personnages

_Blablabla _: pensées des perso

* * *

Là faut faire une ovations à Rominou pour m'avoir préter son PC, parce sans ça vous l'auriez pas avant la fin Juillet donc pour Rominou hip hip hip Hourraaaaaaaa (Enan tu le connais) 

Un grand merci aussi à tout les revieweurs pour leurs messages, surtout hésité pas à me faire part de vos idées parce que c'est une aide non négligeable

Vala sur ce message plein d'émotions je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Il avait beau réfléchir il ne se souvenait pas avoir eu une journée pire que celle-ci, oh non, même quand cet abruti de Griffi, comment il s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui, Neville, avait fait exploser son chaudron et que lui, Draco Malfoy, s'était retrouvé aspergé d'une potion ratée qui l'avait fait ressembler à une fouine pendant toute la journée, non même là il n'avait pas eu la moitié de ce qu'avait été sa journée aujourd'hui : un enfer ! Et c'est un euphémisme.

C'était décidé, à partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à sa mort il ne mettrait plus un pied hors de sa chambre, même si Vous-Savez-Qui le suppliait et se mettait à danser la danse des canards en costume de Daffy Duck, il faudrait le payer, le traîner, lui promettre la fin des Lions et une somme plus que conséquente pour qu'il ne mette ne serait-ce qu'un orteil hors de la pièce, juré.

Et pourquoi cette envie soudaine de devenir un ermite ? A cause de qui ? Vous ne devinez pas ? A cause de cette chose qui me pourrit la vie depuis que je l'ai libérée et que j'ai fait ce pacte avec lui, ma plus grosse erreur et le pire c'est que je vais la subir jusqu'à ma mort, vous ne devinez toujours pas ? Vous n'avez donc rien suivit de ma magnifique vie ? Enfin je vais être magnanime et je vais vous le dire, il s'agit de ce nosferatu, oui celui-là, vous en connaissez beaucoup vous ? Donc ce cher monstre c'est mis en tête de faire de ma vie un enfer alors que ça devait être MON rôle comme punition, rappelez-vous il m'a littéralement possédé ! Non pas dans ce sens là bande d'obséder, il m'a utilisé alors que c'est moi qui suis censé faire ça !

Bon je vous que vous êtes légèrement largué je vais donc vous raconter ma journée (et le pire c'est qu'elle n'est pas finie, pauvre de moi) afin de bien vous mettre dans le contexte de ma déchéance mentale ET sociale.

* * *

**/Flash-back/**

Il s'était réveillé comme d'habitude, c'est-à-dire au son des violons, vous n'imaginiez quand même pas qu'il allait utiliser un vulgaire réveil moldu qui lui aurait abîmé son ouïe si fine ? Ni encore le seau d'eau glacée comme le fond ces stupides griffondors ? De toute façon le premier qui oserait lui faire ça se retrouverait six pieds sous terre avant même d'avoir eu le temps de dire : quidditch.

Et puis qu'y a-t-il de plus agréable que ce moment de plénitude situé entre le sommeil et le réveil, cet instant si fugace où rien ne vous atteint, cet état de semi inconscience où rien ne compte si ce n'est l'agréable chaleur qui vous enveloppe et l'absence totale de problème dans votre esprit, bien sur cet état d'esprit ne dure que jusqu'à ce que LE problème n°1 fasse son apparition brisant ce moment magique :

"Il est temps de vous levez mon maître, le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel, il est sept heure il ne vous reste qu'une heure avant le début de votre premier cours"

Clignement des yeux, mise en tension des neurones, activation de la réflexion : 7 heure, oui il est au courant il n'était pas aveugle et était donc à même de lire l'heure sur son réveil, une heure pour se préparer, il le savait aussi vu que ses cours commencent à 8 heures, potions avec les Lions… merdum commencer la journée par deux heures de torture, le seul côté positif de ce cours en dehors du fait de tripouiller des potions à l'odeur nauséabonde c'est la remise en place des Griff', rien que pour ça il adorait son professeur, le voir enlever des points en veux-tu en voilà accompagnant chaque retrait d'une remarque acerbe comme lui seul en a le secret hhhuuuummm c'est jouissif, enfin là n'est pas le sujet n'est-ce pas ?

En fait le problème est qu'actuellement, lui, Draco Malfoy, n'avait pas été réveillé par les violons mais par son… serviteur, serviteur qui d'ailleurs n'avait absolument rien à faire dans sa chambre, encore moins devant son lit habillé d'un simple jean noir moulant à la perfection ses jambes galbés … on oublie, et surtout pas avec cette air… lubrique. Lubrique ! C'est à cette constatation que le blond se souvint de son apparence, c'est-à-dire torse nu, étendu dans des draps en soie et devant un mec qui lui avait dit la veille que coucher avec lui ne l'aurais pas gêné, et alors qu'il est dans cette position appelant à la débauche lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de réfléchir à la future torture des Griffondors mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi débile ! Et pis l'autre face de croc qui se rince l'œil, il allait exploser, oh oui, dans pas longtemps, compte à rebours enclenché 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,….

* * *

Il n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, vu qu'il plus d'un siècle de sommeil derrière lui c'était tout à fait compréhensible non ? Soupirant Daemon réfléchit à sa situation actuelle, il était lié, encore une fois, bon dieu mais qu'il idée il avait eu ! Il se contrôlait mieux que ça d'habitude à croire que son emprisonnement lui avait déglingué le cerveau, soupirant à nouveau il regarda autour de lui, s'imprégnant des lieux et relevant les moindres petits détails, minutie inutile mais faisant passer le temps. 

Le vieux barbu ne s'était pas fichu d'eux en tout cas, il leur avait donné un appartement confortable avec jusqu'il faut de luxe. Lorsqu'on venait ici on arrivait directement dans le salon, possédant d'un parquet clair avec des murs blanc recouvert de liseré argent et or, des sièges en cuir noir et une bibliothèque contenant une collection tout à fait honorable sur maintes sujet allant de l'histoire aux potions en passant pas la métamorphose et les sortilèges, et point clé de la pièce une grande cheminé au manteau de marbre noir.

Il n'avait pas pu voir la chambre de son maître mais pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de toute façon, lui par contre avait une chambre tout à fait agréable, quand il y était allé il l'avait directement aimé, obscur étant son qualificatif, un parquet sombre, des murs de pierre, un lit massif à baldaquin de bois presque noir avec des tentures rouge foncé, il y avait même une armoire avec dedans toute une gamme de vêtement qui, comble du confort, étaient tous à sa taille, sans oubli qu'il avait droit à une salle de bain attenante de couleur bleu tout ne peut pas être parfait en ce bas monde.

Quand ils étaient arrivés ici hier soir, son maître s'était immédiatement dirigé vers ses quartiers le plantant là comme un déchet inutile, il n'avait pas relevé l'insulte sous-jacente, et son maître ne semblait pas l'avoir fait consciemment, la colère lui occultant l'esprit, il fallait avouer tout de même qu'il avait tout les droits d'être dans cette état après ses révélations dans le bureau directoriale… Enfin le passé étant le passé il est temps que se consacrer au présent.

Une fois la porte de son maître fermée il était directement allé dans ses quartiers, prenant ses aises, il n'avait pas pu résister à un bon bain pour se débarrasser de tout le sang qui l'avait éclaboussé plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait beau aimer ce liquide il n'en restait pas moins tachant. C'est sûrement le seul problème majeur quand on s'amuse avec un humain ou toute autre créature à sang chaud, ils ont tendance à mettre de l'hémoglobine partout dès que vous touchez une des grosses veines ou plusieurs petites à la fois, par exemple il avait décapité un des… mangemorts, et celui-ci avait tout de suite inondé le sol autour de lui, le nosferatu y comprit gâchant plein de sang tout chaud, chose tout à fait rageante pour lui qui en avait été dépourvu pendant un siècle.

Toujours est-il qu'il se retrouvait maintenant sans rien à faire si ce n'est compter les lattes, certes il aurait pu lire mais l'envie n'y était pas, d'ailleurs comment pourrait-on lire tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil après avoir passé un siècle accrocher à un mur ? Et puis il n'avait pas l'esprit à ça, en fait il avait davantage en tête son pacte qu'autre chose, il l'avait refait, oui il l'avait déjà dit mais là n'est pas le problème il avait refait la même connerie, se lier, par le cul du Diable pouvait-on être aussi stupide ? Il savait parfaitement les risques qu'il prenait en se liant comme ça ! Surtout que cette tête blonde ne semblait pas avoir que des amis, en gros il allait devoir se décarcasser à le garder en vie si jamais lui-même voulait un jour profiter de sa non vie.

Mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus s'était pas le fait de devoir jouer le garde du corps ni la nounou, non ça s'était secondaire, ce qui l'inquiétait davantage s'était les liens qui finiraient par se tisser, certes le garçon n'avait pas l'air commode lui non plus, loin de là, mais ils allaient devoir apprendre à se connaître pour se supporter ce qui entraînera forcement un rapprochement et donc des sentiments, mais il n'avait aucune envie de ressentir de nouveau autre chose que du mépris et de la haine, il avait travailler dur pour devenir ce qu'il était, pour annihiler tout sentiments pouvant traduire une faiblesse et maintenant à cause de sa stupidité et de son impatience il allait risquer que tout foutre en l'air !

Le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour éviter tout sentiments superflue était de provoquer la haine de l'autre, il avait déjà fait un bon travail de ce coté là, non seulement les professeur mais aussi son protéger le prenait maintenant pour un obsédé sexuel, quoi de mieux dans un monde où tout abus de ce genre était réprimandé ?

Soupirant il regarda l'heure et vit avec surprise qu'il était bientôt 7 heures, souriant il se rappela que les cours commençait généralement à 8 heures bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eu, il était grand temps d'aller réveiller son maître et le conforter dans son idée qu'il était un pervers ne pensant qu'à son cul, qu'il avait de fort joli en y pensant bien, en fait ça n'allait pas être tellement dur de le tromper, souriant d'avance il s'avança vers les quartier de son maître d'un pas joyeux.

* * *

Zéro 

« PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE VIRES DE MA CHAMBRE ESPECE D'OBSEDE OU JE TE CREVE LES YEUX A LA LIME A ONGLES !

-Comme vous voulez maître mais je tiens juste à vous avertir que ça ne servirait à rien puisque je suis capable de me régénérer

-... Dégages ou je te jures que tu le sentiras passer, grinça le blond en fusillant le nosferatu du regard

-Il en sera selon vos désirs mon maître, le démon s'approcha de la porte mais avant de la fermer derrière lui il se retourna et ajouta avec un regard qui promettait les plus grandes jouissances, vous avez un corps magnifique… on en mangerait, termina-t-il en se passant la langue sur les lèvres

-SORS D'ICI ! » Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint suivit du choc d'un objet mou rencontrant violemment la porte, sûrement un oreiller malchanceux

Heureux de l'effet produit le démon s'éloigna de la chambre de son maître avec un sourire satisfait, il pensait effectivement le faire réagir de manière colérique, c'est d'ailleurs pour cet effet qu'il n'avait pas mis de haut mais la rougeur qu'il avait pu voir envahir les joues du jeune homme lui confirmait que son petit réveil allait bien au-delà de ses espérances. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand il fut stoppé par des coups frappés à sa porte, haussant les épaules il alla ouvrir découvrant l'homme au cheveux gras qu'il avait rencontré hier soir.

Face à face, ils s'affrontèrent du regard, émeraudes contre onyx, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser le regard, il n'allait pas s'abaisser devant un simple mortel dont il pouvait pulvériser la gorge rien qu'en serrant les doigts, idée très tentante quand on y pense, cet humain avait la peau vraiment pale, presque autant que la sienne, son sang devrait faire un merveilleux contraste, surtout avec ses cheveux noirs et ses vêtements de la même teinte… cruel dilemme, allait-il pouvoir résister à l'envie de voir une si belle œuvre, voir un sang rouge couler doucement comme un flot couleurs rubis le long de cette gorge diaphane au reflet de lune avant de se perdre dans les noirceur de ses vêtements semblable au néant des Abysses, il frissonna d'anticipation.

Ce fut une porte ouverte avec force et claquant contre le mur qui l'empêcha de mettre son idée en scène, tournant la tête il vit son maître les regarder tout les deux avec des yeux écarquillés, passant de l'un à l'autre, c'est alors qu'il pris conscience de leur corps vraiment très proche et de ses mains à demi levées vers cette gorge tentatrice, arrachant son regard de cette peau il porta son attention sur les yeux de son ex futur victime pour se voir foudroyer par un regard couleur ténèbres, surpris de l'intensité il recula d'un pas puis se tourna vers son maître en l'entendant se racler la gorge :

« Et si tu allait finir de t'habiller Daemon ? Lui suggéra celui-ci

-Bien maître » Le nosferatu s'écarta un peu plus en gardant l'homme dans son champ de vision avant de se retourner pour de bon pour aller dans sa chambre.

* * *

Marchant rapidement dans les couloirs de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, le maître des potions rageait, oui il rageait, ce matin de très bonne heure sa cheminée s'était réveillée amenant avec elle un directeur en pleine forme malgré son grand age, alors que lui, Severus Snape venait à peine de se lever. 

Il s'était donc retrouvé en chemise de nuit, complètement débraillé et décoiffé devant son employeur, avant qu'il n'est put faire ni dire quoi que se soit Albus lui avait tourné autour lui donnant le tournis, papotant de tout et de rien, faisant le tour de ses quartiers en s'extasiant sur le moindre livre ou objet attirant son attention, alors qu'il allait lui demander se qu'il voulait le directeur s'était retrouvé devant lui avec un grand sourire et les yeux pétillant, signe Dumbledoresque d'une mauvaise nouvelle enfin, plutôt d'une demande qu'il n'aurait aucune envie de faire mais à laquelle il ne pourrais pas dire non, il ne s'était d'ailleurs pas trompé.

# Flash-back#

« Severus j'ai besoin de vous, commença le directeur et avant qu'il n'est put ouvrir la bouche il continua, comme vous le savez je suis très occupé, surtout aujourd'hui, je vais devoir aller au ministère pour voir Fudge et lui raconter la bataille d'hier, je vais bientôt partir, j'ai laissé les rênes à Minerva mais elle ne peut pas tout faire non plus c'est pourquoi je viens vous voir, j'ai un service à vous demander.

-Tout dépend du service Albus, avait-il put articuler

-Oui oui, bien sur, je voudrais que vous alliez aux appartements de Mr Malfoy et que vous l'aidiez avec son serviteur, je doute que celui-ci se soit une seule fois retrouvé dans un milieu éducatif comme Poudlard, je pense qu'il risque d'y avoir quelques problèmes, notamment avec l'uniforme, oh en parlant d'uniforme il ira naturellement dans votre maison puisqu'il est lié à un élève de celle-ci

-Albus je ne pense pas que …

-Oui, je comprends tout à fait Severus mais se sera plus simple ainsi plutôt qu'ils ne soient séparés, et puis après ce qu'il c'est passé hier je pense qu'il est mieux que Mr Malfoy soit protégé

-Mais…

-Vous avez raison Severus comme toujours, je dirais à Minerva de faire une annonce au élève, cependant je pense qu'il est mieux d'omettre la présence d'un lien non ? Enfin peut-être pas à votre avis ? Et sa non humanité ?

-Le dire serait plus simple pour le lien, en fait il serait mieux de le présenter en garde du corps, c'est ce qu'il est après tout non et puis ça ne choquera pas les élèves après tout on parle d'un Malfoy? Par contre il vaut mieux taire que c'est un démon sinon ça va être la panique, soupira le professeur de Potions

-Tout a fait, je dirais ça à Minerva avant de partir, en attendant je suis ravi que vous soyez d'accord pour vous charger de l'intégration du nosferatu, je me demande ce que je ferais sans vous Severus

-Pardon ! Sursauta le professeur ignorant avoir accepté quoi que se soit

-Vous m'avez bien entendu vous êtes irremplaçable, puis regardant sa montre le directeur soupira, il est temps pour moi d'y aller, et avant de partir il lança un grand, merci »

# Fin Flash-back #

Voilà donc comment il se retrouvait d'une humeur particulièrement exécrable, marchant à grand pas en direction des quartiers de son élève et de son de serviteur situé dans les cachots, il repéra rapidement le tableau cachant l'entrée, une rose rouge sanguinolente sur un fond noir d'encre, ne connaissant pas le mot de passe il en fut réduit à frapper au cadre comme un vulgaire élève.

Le point positif est qu'il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, les deux points négatifs étant que ce fut le démon qui vint lui ouvrir et qu'il n'était pas dans une tenue… convenable. Le fusillant du regard il ne força cependant pas l'entrée trop surpris par le regard qu'il reçut en retour. Jamais encore on ne lui avait rendu la pareille ou du moins très rarement, et cette chose se permettait de soutenir son regard ? Insulté le professeur lui dédia son plus mauvais regard noir, qui n'eut aucun effet sur le nosferatu, au contraire, ce dernier changea, ses yeux qui avant était d'un vert émeraude brillant de mépris s'obscurcirent jusqu'à devenir vert sombre, et doucement mais sûrement il vit une lueur dorée faire surface amenant avec elle un appétit et une convoitise tellement immense qu'il en était palpable, de plus ce n'est plus ses yeux qu'il regardait mais son coup, le professeur pris soudain peur, cette dernière s'accentua lorsqu'il vit s'approcher doucement mais sûrement les mains du démon, les doigts repliés comme des serres dont les longs ongles noirs renforçaient la ressemblance, il fut sauvé par l'arrivé bruyante de son élève qui d'ailleurs parut on ne peut plus surpris de la position.

Baissant son regard vers la créature devant lui il vit ses yeux reprendre une couleur normal teinté de curiosité, semblant avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé il leva les yeux vers le professeurs, erreur, ce dernier lui lança un tel regard chargé de colère qu'il recula d'un pas soulageant l'homme d'une tension qu'il ne pensait pas posséder. Il fut d'autant plus soulagé quand ce dernier reçut la consigne de s'habiller.

Il reporta son attention sur son élève quand ce dernier lui proposa de s'asseoir ce qu'il fit volontiers, s'installant dans un fauteuil tandis que le jeune homme utilisait le canapé, une fois tout les deux bien installés il entama la conversation :

« Mr Malfoy le directeur m'a envoyé ici afin de régler quelques détails quand à l'intégration de votre serviteur au sein de l'établissement

-Je pense, professeur, qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre le retour de Daemon avant de continuer plus loin, ça vous évitera de devoir vous répéter

-Je suis là maître, fit le nosferatu en entrant dans la pièce après avoir enfilé une chemise rouge sang qu'il n'avait pas fermé dévoilant un torse pale et imberbe dont les muscles ressortaient délicieusement, il alla tranquillement s'asseoir dans le même canapé que le serpentard blond

-Bien, vous serez présenté au petit déjeuner comme étant le garde du corps de Mr Malfoy, cependant votre nature sera tenu secrète donc vous ne devez pas vous exhibez, fit le professeur en le regardant sévèrement, vous suivrez aussi tout les deux les mêmes cours

-Vous voulez dire que je vais aller en cours ! S'exclama le nosferatu surpris en se redressant du canapé

-Exactement, et au cas où vous auriez des trous de mémoires les cours consistent en une prise de notes, des exercices d'application, des devoirs et surtout le respect des enseignants, lui expliqua Snape d'un ton sarcastique, vous devrez aussi porter le même uniforme que Mr Malfoy, c'est-à-dire la robe ornée de l'écusson de votre maison, donc Serpentard, de plus vous serez dans la même année que lui, en 6ème année

-... Vous êtes en train de me dire que je vais devoir porter une robe ? Demanda le nosferatu d'une voix blanche les yeux écarquillés puis se reprenant, je crois que vous vous mettez le doigts dans l'œil et jusqu'au cul, je ne me travestirais pas !

-Je crois que tu n'as pas le choix Daemon, tu le feras, en plus c'est pas la mort de porter une robe de sorcier, tu vas pas mourir oh suis-je bête tu es déjà mort donc tu ne risque absolument rien, se moqua le blond qui jusque là était silencieux

-Vous me demandez de me déguiser en avec ça ? Fit le nosferatu en se tournant vers son maître

-Non je te l'ordonne et je te rappelle que moi aussi je porte une robe, fit le blond avec un air satisfait

-... il en sera fait selon vos ordres maître, grinça le démon en s'inclinant de manière gracieuse malgré sa position assise puis il demanda, où puis-je trouver une … robe ?

-Vous devriez en avoir une dans votre penderie » indiqua le professeur

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre d'un pas raide laissant les deux hommes seuls, ces derniers se regardèrent puis le blond soupira en souriant attendant avec impatience le retour de son serviteur tandis que son professeur s'installait plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps, 5 minutes plus tard la porte de la chambre se rouvrit laissant apparaître un démon de fort méchante humeur, les deux sorciers le regardèrent ahuris, ce qui amena un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres du nosferatu les ramenant bien vite sur terre.

* * *

Daemon savait de quoi il avait l'air, il savait parfaitement que cette robe lui allait à ravir, il avait changé de chemise, mettant une verte pour aller avec l'écusson, puis avait passé la robe avant de sortir ses cheveux et de les attacher en catogan à l'aide d'un ruban de soie noire, quand il s'était regardé dans la glace il s'était avoué de mauvaise grâce qu'il était superbe, la robe était légèrement serrée sur le haut du corps puis s'évasait à partir de la taille pour tomber amplement sur ses jambes, les longues manches dissimulaient partiellement ses mains ne dévoilant que le bout de ses doigts, la couleurs noir de la robe se mélangeait à celle de ses cheveux ne permettant que difficilement de savoir où commençait l'un et où finissaient les autres, leur noirceur faisait ressortir son teint blanc et ses grand yeux émeraude entourés de cils noirs ainsi que sa bouche couleur vermeil, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressemblait pas à une créature de l'ombre, surtout quand il souriait dévoilant une paire de crocs. Il avait bien rit quand les deux mortels l'avaient vu, dommage qu'ils se soient repris aussi vite. 

S'approchant du canapé le nosferatu s'y laissa choir doucement avant de relever une de ses jambes en l'appuyant sur le bord de celui-ci, il leva une main jusqu'à son cou et la laissa descendre doucement le long de son torse regardant moqueusement les deux humains qui essayaient de ne pas suivre sa main baladeuse, le professeur se redressa brusquement faisant sursauter son élève et lança un regard noir à la créature étendue sur le canapé d'une telle manière qu'on aurait dit un appel à la débauche, devant ce regard Dæmon ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire sensuellement résistant cependant à l'envie de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres.

« Quand vous aurez fini votre numéros vous nous le direz qu'on puisse vous expliquer les règles à respecter, cracha Snape en le foudroyant du regard

-Mais je vous écoute, lui répondit Daemon

-Arrêtes de faire l'imbécile et enregistre ce qu'on te dit c'est tout ce qu'on te demande pour le moment, lui fit son maître s'attirant un hochement de tête

-Bien, il est interdit de se battre, d'utiliser la magie dans les couloirs, de sortir une fois arrivé 22h, d'entrer dans la Forêt Interdite, d'insulter les professeurs, de sécher les cours et de ne pas rendre ses devoirs, tout manquement à ces règles amènera une sanction allant de l'enlèvement de point à votre maison à la retenue voir à l'expulsion, temporaire ou définitive, est-ce clair ?

-Comme de l'eau de roche

-Professeur, intervint brusquement le blond, comment fera-t-il pour faire de la magie ? Il n'a même pas de baguette

-Je doute Mr Malfoy que votre serviteur est besoin d'une baguette, vous semblez oubliez que c'est un démon, une créature magique, lui répondit tranquillement Snape puis en se tournant vers le nosferatu, je me trompe ?

-Non, je n'ai aucun besoin d'un bout de bois pour faire bouillir le sang de quelqu'un ou encore le faire exploser, fit Daemon, pourquoi est-ce nécessaire que j'en ai une ?

-Les sorciers ont besoin d'une baguette pour pratiquer la magie, elle leurs permet de canaliser leur énergie pour lancer les sorts, sans baguette on ne pourrait pas faire de magie, fit Snape

-Pourtant j'ai connu des sorciers qui n'avaient pas besoin de baguette, certes certains avaient des artefact comme un cristal ou encore un bâton mais ils leurs servaient plus de condensateur qu'autre chose, et malgré cette absence de baguette ça ne les empêchaient pas d'être redoutables, répliqua Daemon d'un air sombre

-Vous les connaissiez ? demanda curieusement Snape

-Oh non mais eux me connaissaient, du moins de réputation

-Comment ça ? Demanda Draco

-Rien qui ne vous regarde et n'essayer pas de me forcer à vous le dire, maître ou pas, l'avertit Daemon en lui lançant un regard d'avertissement

-Toujours est-il que vous ne possédez pas de baguette, ça risque d'attirer beaucoup trop de question, coupa Snape

-Si une baguette est si importante alors j'en aurais une, puisque pour me faire passer pour un sorcier je dois avoir ça en plus de cet accoutrement » Soupira Daemon en se levant sous le regard curieux des deux sorciers

Le brun s'éloigna du canapé et ferma les yeux, petit à petit l'atmosphère de la pièce changea jusqu'à devenir étouffante, puis l'air autour de Daemon se brouilla, comme si il s'agissait de liquide, changeant aussi de couleurs, devenant d'un noir intense parcouru d'éclairs vert et or, un vent invisible soufflait, emmenant dans sa course les cheveux du démon, les déployant comme une cape de velours, puis doucement l'aura se condensa, se rassemblant autour de ses mains tendu, elle se comprima, s'allongea, formant une sorte d'arme, au bout de quelque minutes l'air redevint respirable et l'atmosphère supportable, c'est alors que les deux sorciers virent ce que tenait le nosferatu, une épée.

Daemon ouvrit les yeux et contempla sa lame, il la leva devant ses yeux et souffla dessus la faisant luire, il sourit et la leva au-dessus de sa tête avant de l'abaisser dans un mouvement ample qui sembla faire crier l'air, se tournant vers les deux humains il leurs adressa un grand sourire dévoilant ses crocs :

« Je vous présente Galadanass, l'épée de chair et de sang dans un fourreau de ténèbres »

L'arme était longue, environ 1m10, la lame était légèrement courbée et de couleurs noire striée de rune rouge sang qui semblaient luire, le manche était lui aussi fait de ténèbres et ressemblait à quatre serpent enroulés les uns autour des autres et dont les têtes aux yeux couleurs émeraude servaient de pommeau, elle dégageait une aura de mort et de sang, comme si son seul but était le meurtre. S'arrachant à la contemplation de l'arme le blond demanda :

« Et quel est le rapport avec la baguette ?

-Simple, elle sera ma baguette

-C'est une épée, fit remarquer Draco de manière sceptique

-Je le sais, mais vous semblez oublier que je ne suis pas humain, je suis un démon, une créature magique appartenant aux ténèbres, les licornes sont des créatures magiques appartenant à la lumière, elles utilisent leurs corne pour guérir, moi j'utilise mon corps et mon épée pour tuer, puisque je ne peux pas utilisr mon corps pour faire de la magie j'utiliserais mon épée.

-Et comment ? Je te ferais remarquer qu'elle n'a aucune ressemblance avec une baguette, fit moqueusement Draco

-Etes-vous stupide Mr Malfoy ou cela vous amuse-t-il de vous ridiculiser ? Lui demanda Snape

-Pardon ? s'exclama le blond abasourdi par la remarque de son professeur

-Avez-vous vu comment il a fait apparaître son épée Mr Malfoy ? Il n'a pas utilisé de parole, il n'a fait aucun geste, n'a écrit aucune rune, il a simplement concentré son aura afin de faire apparaître son arme, on peut dire que son arme fait partie de son aura, de lui par la même occasion, puisque c'est une partie de lui il peut lui donner la forme qu'il souhaite, la modeler à sa guise, je me trompe ?

-Pas du tout, vous avez entièrement raison, j'aurais aussi bien pu faire apparaître Galadanass sous forme de rouleau à pâtisserie, lui répondit Daemon qui ensuite regarda son épée, celle-ci devint floue et se métamorphosa doucement en une baguette en bois sombre au reflet rouge et vert

-Je pense que tout les problèmes sont résolus maintenant, il serait donc temps d'aller manger après tout les cours commencent dans 30 min »

* * *

RAR 

Onarluca : Mici j'espère que celui-là aussi te plaira, n'empèche tu es la première à me laissez une reviews lol la plus rapide

Lunicorne : Mais tu auras la suite de ces fics, ne t'inquiète pas, sinon pour les histoires coeurs lumineux actes sombres et Lune sanglante c'est Enan qui les a écrit et les autres et bven c'est moi

Loluciole : ben vala ta patience récompensée

Warriormeuh : lol j'adore tes reviews elles sont trop longue (et entre nous j'en fait des pareille quand j'en laisse sauf que je finis toujours par partir en vrille ;) Franchement si j'avais suivit le mangas ça aurais pas été interessant non? L'idée d'un copié ne me plait franchement pas lol Allé je te dit au prochain chapitre qui est déjà en route mais apparaitra seulement dans à peu près 3 semaine puisque je part en vacances entre temps

Tama : et voici un autre chapitre plein de révélations pour satisfaire les curiosité mais faut avouer aussi qu'il soulève plein d'autre question non?

O Pacific : Et une suite,une lol êtes vous satisfait cher client? ;)

Dia : lol pour l'instrant c'est notre cherdraco qui s'en prend plein la tte et attend de voir la suite ;)

Ange de un Cisme : tu dois être un des revieweurs (on va dire que ça se dit et que ça s'écrit d'accord?) les plus assidut lol, toujours là à chaque chapitre et tu sais quoi j'adore tes reviews parce qu'a chaque fois tu soulève unproblème auquel j'avais pas pensé et ça m'aide beaucoup pour la suite alors je te dit merci et continue, en attendant voilà une suite pleine de révélationsnon?

Alinemcb54 : Juste une petite réponse à ta reviews pour te dire : Merci et voià la suite lol

Satya : Toi aussi tu fais partis des posteurs d'élite, toujours là à chaque chapitre et c'est un plaisir d'avoir de tes reviews, surtout hésite pas à poser des questions ça me donne des idées pour la suite et souvent s'en est auxquelles j'ai pas pensé, à au prochain chapitre

Kira-sama : Et j'ai vaincu et oui j'ai pasé le problème du début et je suis arrivé à la fin(je sais ça veut pas dire grand chose lol) au fait tu pourrais m'apprendre à être aussi expressive? ()

Chleom : Dans Alucard c'est le 3ème DVD quand Integra se fait recoudre la gorge et qu'elle se souvient de sa rensontre avec Alucard, si tu regarde au début quand il est attaché il a les cheveux blanc et une fois qu'il a but il retrouve sa couleurs naturel, et tu as raison c'est de là que j'ai pris l'idée ()

Sucubei : Je suis trop contente que tu m'es laissé une reviews () ! Contente en tout cas que tu apprécie mon histoire lol J'espère que tu as aimée ce chapitre


End file.
